Automobiles sometimes come in multiple configurations that require two or more versions of primary components of the automobile. Such primary components include the frame and floor components of the automobile. Due to the structural nature and size of such primary or foundational components, designing, manufacturing, and inventorying multiple versions of primary, foundational components, e.g., floor components, typically results in significant incremental costs.
Nevertheless, such incremental costs related to such primary or foundational components are often considered a necessary evil of offering substantially different configurations of the same model automobile. For example, in a non-hybrid electric version of one model automobile, a third row passenger seat is often mounted to a rear floor component with an adjacent rear HVAC unit. In a hybrid electric version, however, a hybrid electric battery is coupled, directly or indirectly, to the rear floor component in place of the third row passenger seat.